Problem: Subtract. $78.69 - 6.47 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}78.69 - 6.47\\\\ &=7{,}869\text{ hundredths} - 647\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=7{,}222\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=72.22 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${6}$ $9$ $6$ $.$ ${4}$ $7$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${6}$ ${9}$ $-$ $6$ $.$ ${4}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $2$ $.$ $2$ $2$ $78.69-6.47=72.22$